My Other Life
by Bunny1
Summary: Crowley and Dean have a drunken conversation about his 'human life'- as James Sterling... Oneshot. Implied Parker & Eliot and Dean & Lisa.


Dean sat down, rubbing his forehead. Crowley was just sitting, out in the open... and he looked, well, _smashed_...

"What d'you want?" he asked grumpily.

"What are you even doing here? Are you following us?" he demanded gruffly.

"You know, Winchester, the world does not revolve around your lilly white arse!" Crowley growled. "I'm having an issue."

"Issue..." Dean echoed, clearly confused.

"Sod off!" Crowley said, taking another drink of his favorite aged scotch. "Y'know, you're not... you're not the only three people in the world to me! You're not... you're not the only ones I play with..." he slurred.

Dean's eyebrows went up, mildly amused at his drunken state. _"Maybe I can take advantage of this..."_ he thought to himself.

"I mean, there's this group... they know me as the human I'm riding... Oh, you think you hate me? They _really_ hate me... they think I'm some sort of demon!"

"You_ are _a demon." Dean said patiently.

"Yes, yes..." Crowley waved off. "But, they don'tknow that for real, do they? These aren't hunters, Dean; they're con artists. Thieves... and it's my bloody human's job to _thwart _them, if you can believe it. I'm like... Lex Luthor to their Justice League."

"You said they were thieves."

"Yeah, but they actually... they do cons to help people, like the soddin' A-Team or something... It's bloody annoying."

Dean smirked.

"Your human persona is Lex Luthor, then, really?"

Crowley nodded. "Well, more accurately, Jim Sterling- I work for an Insurance Company, if you can believe it."

"Dude, are you high, too? Come on..."

"No, seriously... I like you sometimes, Dean. Bobby too- even Sammy. You're funny." he admitted.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, real barrel of laughs."

"I'm... I'm serious..." he said, slurring his words. "An', I have fun with the other blokes, too, when I'm Sterling- but I can' tell them that..."

"Oh, of course not..." Dean humored.

"See, there's three dudes- a cowboy like Bobby, a computer geek like Sam, and well... well, there's not really a _you,_ is there?"

"I'm one of a kind."Dean smirked.

"Well, there's two birds, too. This one hot blonde- oh, Dean, you'd like her... Crazy... the kind of hot that makes you think you'd get tazed or bones broken during sex."

Dean's eyebrows went up.

"But, the other one... she's sexy in a gentle way... like your Lisa..."

Dean tensed, starting to stand.

"Oh, sit down..." Crowley chuckled, waving his hand at him. "No one's going to mess with her."

Dean eyed him. "And, why is that?"

"You'll find out soon enough." he muttered cryptically.

Dean grabbed him. "I haven't seen her in a month- if you know something about her you had better tell me right now or I'm going to-"

"Oh, you'll what? You gave away your ace in the hole for Bobby's soul, didn't you?" Crowley reminded. "I'd disappear before you could lay a hand on me, now let _go_." Crowley growled.

Reluctantly, anger still painted across his features, Dean let go, turned around to leave. Crowley chuckled cockily, but Dean surprised him by turning around and socking him in the nose.

"Ow!"

But, Dean turned and walked out of the bar, towards the Impala.

"Did you get the information?" Castiel asked from the backseat.

"No... but you need to help me find Lisa. Now."

Meanwhile, in another end of the bar, Parker, Eliot, Hardison Nate and Sophie were looking at Sterling from afar as if he had lobsters growing from his ears.

"That was awesome..." Parker said with a dreamy sigh. "Almost as hot as when Eliot beat him up."

Eliot quirked his eyes at her.

"Almost... but not quite." she said soothingly, and he grinned, an arm going around her waist.

Hardison rolled his eyes, but Nate's eyes were still on Sterling.

"What's he up to?" he wondered quietly.

"Nate... maybe we should-" Sophie tried, but he was already off.

"And, here we go again..." Sophie muttered, gesturing for the rest of the crew to follow her...


End file.
